1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electrical housings for aircraft. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a housing for housing electrical equipment in an aircraft in which an electrical busbar is used to provide power to the electrical equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical housings for protecting power distribution systems from environmental contamination and for protecting persons from electrocution are known generally. Some such systems may use composite materials, e.g. made from fiber-composite material and reinforcing glass fibers, to provide insulating parts. Moreover, it is also known to use composite materials to provide whole housings for various power distribution equipment.
However while numerous housings for housing domestic electrical equipment are known, the provision of housings for use in aircraft imposes strict technical requirements for such housings, particularly when they are used to house primary power distribution equipment (for example, of the type that provides a three-phase 415 volt supply). Such technical requirements may be imposed by various aviation authorities and/or be desirable from a manufacturing point-of-view.
For example, conventional housings that meet various aviation authority insulation, screening, vibration, impact, fire-safety, cooling regulatory requirements, etc. may be heavy because of extra structural support that is needed to produce such a housing.
Clearly, a reduction of weight for a housing for housing electrical equipment in an aircraft would thus be desirable.